Saat rumah Mingyu kosong
by MinJimin
Summary: Appa dan eomma Mingyu lagi nginep di rumah kakeknya Mingyu, jadi rumah Mingyu kosong. Tiba-tiba Wonwoo datang dan... MEANIE! MINGYUXWONWOO! MINWON! GYUWON! YAOI! BL! MATURE CONTENT! Typo (s) everywhere!


Pairing: Meanie  
Another cast: find by yourself  
Rate: M  
Warning: Yaoi, Romance, Humor, Mature Content, Typo (s), menyebabkan gangguan pernafasan, kejang-kejang, mual tak tertahankan, pusing, meriang, jantung berdebar, dll.

1\. Ini ff punya om, tapi mereka punya Tuhan YME, Orangtua mereka, Pledis, dan pairing mereka masing-masing  
2\. Tidak ada unsur plagiat. Apabila ada kesamaan tempat dan latar belakang itu murni kebetulan.  
3\. Don't like yaoi? Don't read.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

"Won, masih butuh kertas?" Wonwoo menggeleng. "Nggak hyung, ambil aja. Aku sekalian mau ke tukang fotokopi, mau ambil print-nan punya Mingyu."

Jisoo cuma mangut-mangut, entah mengerti atau tidak. Secara dia kan telmi. Gelar saja sarjana S3, tapi kelakuan masih kaya anak kecil. Iya S3, Sudah Sinting Sarap pula.

"Jangan pulang malem-malem." Wonwoo berhenti sebentar dan mengambil sendal yang terletak di bawah kakinya.

"Aww!" Ternyata itu sendal mendarat di atas kepala Jisoo. Kalau kalian tanya, jawaban Wonwoo pasti supaya hyungnya itu pintar sedikit.

"Ya ilah hyung. Ini baru jam 8. Lagian kan tukang fotokopinya di depan rumah kita, trus rumah Mingyu juga di sebelah rumah kita. Ga akan habis 100 hari aku jalan dari sini ke dua tempat itu."

Jisoo mingkem, takut kalau salah jawab bisa-bisa dilempar pake rak sepatu sama setan datar itu.

Dan karena insiden pelemparan tadi, akhirnya Wonwoo ngga jadi pakai sandal, ia berinisiatif memakai sepatu converse punya Jisoo. "Hati-hati." Wonwoo melengos, malas jawab.

"Aku pergi."

Brak. Pintu depan ditutup dengan cara dibanting. Jisoo mengurut dada pelan, berusaha maklum dengan kelakuan adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Kali-kali baik sama aku kenapa sih Nu."

Eh mas, orangnya udah pergi. Ngapain masih di ajak ngobrol juga, dasar sarap.

 **Di tukang fotokopi**

"Mas, beli kertas HVS nya 10 ribu an dong." Si masnya langsung cekatan ngambilin pesenan Wonwoo. "Mau bayar cash apa ngutang?" Kata masnya sambil nyerahin kantong plastik transparan isi kertas HVS. Wonwoo nyengir.

"Ngutang dulu deh. Temen saya belom bayar. Nanti kalau dia udah bayar, saya langsung transfer ke sini." Wonwoo sama si masnya tatap-tatapan. Berharap ada sedikit kompensasi gitu. Asal jangan jatuh cinta aja. Karena jatuh cinta dimulai dari saling menatap. Duh, baper kan.

"Oh ya, sama mau ambil print-nan tugas punya Mingyu. Udah jadi belum?" Eh, bukannya jawab, dia malah ke belakang mesin fotokopinya.

"Mas, saya nanya nih. Jawab dong. Ngga enak tau dianggurin, mending dimanggain." Apa sih Won, gaje, minta didamprat.

Trus masnya balik lagi sambil bawa plastik. Kali ini warnanya item, tujuannya biar sama kaya kulitnya Mingyu, ya, ga beda jauh lah.

"Iya, sabar. Ini udah jadi. Kalau ditotal-total, jadi 25 ribu semuanya." Wonwoo melotot. "Kok mahal sih? Ini kan tipis."

Protes aja kerjaannya. Syukur-syukur dibolehin ngutang, bukan kutang. Kalau kutang nanti tante Jeonghan selingkuhan hyungnya marah dong. Bisa panjang urusan dunia akhirat.

"Kertas HVS 10 ribu, nge-print warna plus jilid 10 ribu, 5 ribunya lagi biaya saya ngejilid sama beli kopi mas." Wonwoo sewot, masnya ikutan sewot. Maklum, mereka berdua tim baper, sewot satu rusak rencana sebelanga.

Daripada kena amuk lagi, Wonwoo ngambil tugas sama kertasnya trus langsung cabut dari sana. "Makasih deh mas." Masnya ngangguk doang, udah keburu dongkol duluan kayaknya.

Baru juga jalan ga sampe 5 detik, Wonwoo jongkok di deket tiang sebelah tukang fotokopi. Capek katanya, padahal baru jalan segitu doang.

Kalau gitu doang capek, trus gimana kalau jalanin pernikahan yang rentang waktunya bertahun-tahun sama aku?

Aduh, baper lagi.

Tiba-tiba ada tukang ojek lewat trus berenti tepat di depan Wonwoo. Wajahnya sumringah banget, mungkin pas dia ngeliat Wonwoo, kaya menemukan secercah harapan gitu. (read: duit).

"Ojek mas?" Wonwoo nenggak, trus bales senyum ke tukang ojeknya dengan senyuman tak kalah manis. "Boleh bang, anterin sampe depan rumah temen saya ya."

"Siap bos. Mau pake helm?" Tukang ojeknya udah siap-siap ngasih helmnya ke Wonwoo.

"Ga usah bang, rumah temen saya deket banget dari sini."

Abis itu Wonwoo naik trus megang pinggang si tukang ojeknya. Berasa lagi mau _touring_ ke mana gitu bareng pacar, padahal aslinya mah bareng tukang ojek, pake motor bebek pula.

"Berangkat." Baru aja itu tukang ojek jalan sedikit, Wonwoo udah bilang berhenti. Tukang ojeknya bingung. Kalian juga? Sama. Author juga jadi ikutan bingung. Sampe lupa ini lagi nulis apa.

1 detik..

2 menit..

3 jam..

4 sehat..

5 sempurna.

Iya, sempurna. Kaya kamu gitu. :')

Ohh.. Inget... Oke, lanjut.

"Lah, kenapa lagi mas?" Wonwoo turun trus ngasih duit 5 ribu ke tukang ojeknya. "Udah nyampe bang. Tuh rumahnya di sebelah rumah saya. Makasih tumpangannya."

Jadi tukang ojek itu serba salah, kaya judul lagunya Mbak Raisa. Mau marah, salah, wong dia udah bayar. Mau ga marah, salah juga, lah kalau rumahnya deket, ngapain pake ojek? Buang-buang bensin aja.

Eh kok jadi bahas tukang ojek? Maap.. Maap.. Maklum, kerjaan sampingan kalau ga ada job nulis. #malah curhat.

"Oh, makasih ya mas." Tanpa babibu, itu tukang ojek langsung tancap gas, eneg mungkin ya liat muka Wonwoo yang senyum-senyum ga karuan.

Untung manis, kalau ngga? Mungkin udah di masukin ke daftar orang paling dicari sejagat raya.

Istilah kerennya sih "Most Wanted."

Mending kalau Most Wanted nya itu salah masuk ke biro jodoh, kan bisa langsung dapet suami, paling minimum yah dapet pacar lah. Dan, kalau masuknya ke CIA sama FBI? Kan repot juga.

Tau singkatan CIA sama FBI? Itu loh, Club Ibu2 Arisan dan Fersekutuan Bapak2 Intelek. #garing krenyes

Dengan sepenuh jiwa raga hingga tetes terakhir susu cokelat, akhirnya Wonwoo berhasil memencet bel rumah Mingyu dengan sisa tenaganya. Peluh yang menetes di pelipisnya tak ia hiraukan.

Apa sih, abaikan.

*Ting Tong

"Yuhuuuu~ Mingyu~ Aku datang~~~" Sumpah, demi kaos kaki flying dutchman di film spongebob squarepants yang bau dan demi kerang ajaib yang mirip banget sama dompet emaknya author, suara Wonwoo sejuta kali lebih berisik daripada malem takbiran.

"Berisik hyung. Udah malem." Eh, ada hulk warna item muncul, bawa-bawa rantang sama piring lagi. Mau piknik di mana hulk?

"Gyaaa!" Wonwoo teriak-teriak ga jelas abis ngeliat Mingyu. Secara ini udah malem, ditambah kulit Mingyu yang ga keliatan apa-apa, cuma rantang sama piringnya doang yang keliatan.

Jelas lah Wonwoo syok. Ada suara kok tapi ga ada orangnya, begitulah pikirnya.

"Apa?! Ada apa?!" Tuh kan, Mingyu jadi panik sendiri denger Wonwoo teriak. Mending kalau teriak keenakan di kamar, ini malah kaya teriak mau diperkosa. Parah.

"Kamu di mana Gyu?" Mingyu sweatdrop. Untung Wonwoo ini pacarnya, coba kalau bukan, ya bakal tetep dijadiin pacarnya sih.

"Hyung, jangan bercanda." Wonwoo cengengesan doang. Ga ada niatan buat peluk atau apa gitu sama Mingyu? Emang ya, uke tsundere banget.

"Kenapa bawa-bawa piring sama rantang?" Wonwoo megang tangan kiri Mingyu yang ada rantangnya trus dinaikin ke atas.

"Tadinya aku mau ke rumah hyung. Sekalian mampir makan bareng. Eh, taunya hyung udah nongol di depan rumah, ya ga jadi." Wonwoo mangut-mangut. Kali ini ngerti, ga seperti hyungnya yang di rumah.

"Oh. Masuk yuk." Wonwoo narik Mingyu ke dalem rumah, ga lupa ngunci pager dulu sebelum masuk. Takut ada maling yang ngintip kemesraan mereka berdua. Kasian malingnya kan. Mending kalau udah nikah, coba kalau masih jomblo. Pasti sakit.

Sebentar, sebentar. Ini rumah punya Mingyu kok Wonwoo yang nyuruh masuk?

Biarin lah, namanya juga rumah calon mertua.

"Eomma mana?" Wonwoo nyerocos terus dari tadi kek kereta api. Mingyu geleng-geleng kepala. "Nginep di rumah aboeji bareng appa. Katanya 2 minggu lagi pulang." Lalu mereka duaan duduk di bawah sambil nyenderan di sofa.

"Oh."

"Gitu doang reaksinya hyung?" Alis Wonwoo naik satu. Alis Mingyu juga naik satu.

"Harus kaya gimana emangnya?" Wonwoo ngomong sambil ngunyah. Udah makan aja nih anak. Pipinya yang tadinya cekung ke dalem jadi membesar ke luar gara-gara mulutnya penuh nasi. Lucu, persis panda.

"Ga ada pelukan penenang gitu?" Mingyu juga ngambil nasi trus disuapin sendiri ke mulutnya. Niatnya ikut-ikutan Wonwoo biar jadi kaya panda, taunya gagal. Malah jadi kek siluman beruang. Untung ganteng, jadi sedikit tertutupi lah.

"Kan udah tiap hari Gyu." Loh, loh, kok muka Wonwoo merah? Kedinginan? Butuh belaian kasih sayang? Ewhhh..

Si Mingyu ini malah cengo sambil meganging bagian bawahnya yang rada sedikit menggembung. Keliatan jelas gila walau udah di tutup juga.

Sumpah deh Gyu, hormon lu gede banget. Baru muka gitu doang udah main gembung aja, gimana kalau dia ngedesah hah?

"Hyung..." Ehhhh, kenapa jadi ngedayu gitu nadanya?

Wonwoo ngeliat Mingyu abis itu melotot kaget. Jelas kaget, kenapa tiba-tiba badannya udah di atas paha Mingyu gini?

"Enggghhh.." Mingyu ngedesah pas bokong Wonwoo nempel di atas 'adiknya' yang otomatis membesar sempurna. Kaki Wonwoo ngelingker di pinggang Mingyu yang senderan di sofa. Posisi mereka berdua berhadapan sekarang.

Wonwoo kaget. Ini apa yang keras-keras di bagian bawah bokongnya? Begitu liat muka Mingyu, Wonwoo langsung tau kalau Mingyu lagi horny.

"Gy.. Gyu?" Bulu kuduk Wonwoo sampe merinding gara-gara tangan nakal Mingyu yang lagi remes-remes bokongnya.

Dengan kurang ajarnya, mulut Mingyu mainin nipple pink Wonwoo yang pas banget di depan mulutnya sementara tangannya masih grepe-grepe bokong Wonwoo di belakang. Sesekali teken-teken dikit ke 'adiknya'.

"Enggghhh.." Kali ini Wonwoo yang ngedesah keenakan. Makinlah itu 'adiknya' Mingyu membesar sempurna.

"Boleh ya hyung? Mumpung eomma ga ada di rumah.. Ayolah hyung, ini sakit." Mingyu ngomong dengan muka melas. Tapi serius, ini nyiksa banget. Butuh masuk lubang Wonwoo secepat mungkin trus keluarin semen yang udah ngumpul di ujung 'senapan'.

Wonwoo ngangguk, dia juga udah horny gara-gara Mingyu sih. Pengen juga secepetnya ditusuk Mingyu di bawah pake 'adiknya' yang ukurannya lebih gede dari ukuran pisang raja, pasti nikmat.

Begitu Wonwoo selesai ngangguk, Mingyu langsung bawa Wonwoo ke kamar trus langsung ngunci pintu.

Selesai.

.

.

.

.

Plak.. Plok..

.

.

.

.

Ahhh~ Ohhh~~ Gyuuhhh~

.

.

.

.

Plak.. Plok.. Suara dua daging saling bertubrukan membentuk irama nan harmonis.

.

.

.

.

Enggghh~ Mingyu~ Ahhh~ Ahh~ Ahh~

.

.

.

.

Sebut namaku sayang~ Ahhhh~ Gyuuu~!

.

.

.

.

Ahhh~ Ahhh~ Ohhh~ Eunghhh~! Mingyu~~ Eunghhh~!

.

.

.

.

Gyuhh~ Aku keluar! Ahhh~ Ahh~~

.

.

.

.

Mingyu! Wonwoo!

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain

"Kok Wonwoo belum pulang ya? Ini udah jam 9 padahal." Jisoo nungguin di ruang tamu ditemenin sama kopi.

 _"Mingyuuu! Ahhh~ Ohhh~ Eunghh~ Cukup! Ahhh~ Ahhh~ Ahhh~ Berhen.. ti Ohh~ Ahh~ Ahhh~."_

Kopi yang dipegang Jisoo jatoh ke lantai, untung aja gelasnya ga pecah.

Dan mari kita lihat reaksi Jisoo.

"MINGYU SIALAN! KAU APAKAH ADIKKU HAH?!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

"Capek?" Mingyu ngelap keringet Wonwoo di sekitar dahi sama leher sambil sesekali nyium bibir sang pacar.

Posisinya sekarang Wonwoo ada di atas Mingyu dengan tubuh telanjang abis bercinta. Tautan di bawah juga belum lepas. 'Adik' Mingyu sama lubang Wonwoo masih enggan buat berpisah.

"Hu-um." Kepala Wonwoo masuk ke ceruk leher Mingyu. Kasian liat Wonwoo, Mingyu nepuk-nepuk punggung Wonwoo.

"Tidur gih." Wonwoo ngangguk trus langsung jatuh tidur.

 **Drrrttt Drrrttt**

Hape Mingyu yang dari tadi ada di sebelah meja nakas bergetar. Tangan kanan Mingyu ngambil tu hape dan langsung ngeliat layarnya. Tumben ada pesan masuk.

 _+From 081389xxxxxx (Jisoo kampret)_

 _Kau apakan adikku hah?! Awas saja kalau ketemu nanti! Aku cincang kau!_

Mingyu ketawa-ketawa sendiri abis itu matiin hapenya. Dia liat Wonwoo lalu ngehisap kuat bibirnya.

"Selamat malam sayang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BENERAN END!


End file.
